The present invention relates generally to a method of making an animal feed that contains psyllium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of incorporating a psyllium composition into animal feed so that the psyllium composition forms a stable suspension in the animal feed.
Animals that are bred to produce products for human consumption undergo several distinct stages in their development. The care that the animals receive during each of these stages plays an important role in determining the amount and quality of the products produced by the animals. For example, when breeding cows for dairy purposes, the age at which the cows freshen as well as the quantity of milk produced after freshening depend upon the amount and type of feed that the cows consume prior to freshening.
One of the most important pre-freshening stages is prior to weaning. During this stage calves grow rapidly despite the fact that their four-compartment stomach is undeveloped when compared to the stomach of mature cows. As a result of the undeveloped stomach, calves are limited to consumption of nutrients in liquid form. These nutrients are primarily fed to calves in the form of milk.
As an alternative to feeding calves saleable milk, numerous milk replacer compositions have been developed. The milk replacer compositions are prepared from dairy and non-dairy sources that are combined to provide nutrient and palatability characteristics that are similar to milk.
Protein is one of the nutrients that is particularly important in the development of young, rapidly growing calves. In spite of the importance of protein in the calves' diet, it is desirable to minimize the protein concentration in animal feed because protein supplements are usually more expensive than other components in the animal feed.
As used herein, the term "protein supplement" refers to those feed components that have crude protein concentration of greater than 20 percent. The selection of a protein supplement is affected by several considerations. One of the principal considerations is the availability and cost of the protein supplement in the area. Many protein supplements are available in limited supply in some localities, while other protein supplements are available on a nationwide or worldwide basis. Protein supplements employed in milk replacer are primarily selected from the following sources: milk by-products, oil seed meals, other plant sources, and animal meat or blood component by-products.
The milk replacers are typically marketed in a powdered form to reduce the costs associated with distributing liquified milk replacer. The powdered milk replacer is mixed with water prior to use. The formulation and feeding of milk replacers is known in the art.
It has been suggested that adding psyllium to milk replacer may be effective in reducing scours in calves. Martin J. Fettman, Potential Benefits of Psyllium Mycelioid Supplementation of Replacement Formulas for Neonatal Calves Scours, COMPENDIUM NORTH AMERICAN ED., February 1992, at 247 (Fettman article). The Fettman article based this opinion upon the properties of psyllium as well as the effectiveness of psyllium in reducing intestinal disorders in other animals and humans.
The use of a Plantago seed supplement in animal feed is also disclosed in yon Magius, PCT Application No. WO82/02650 (von Magius patent). The von Magius patent describes using the Plantago seed supplement to reduce animal stress conditions, prevent or treat scours, and promote growth.